Sweet Kiss
by Ichigo Jam
Summary: ONESHOT [EdWin] Ed finally admitted his feelings for Winry. One day, he decided to confront her about this and never thought that he will get a taste of milk. He never expected that it actually taste good. Rated T for safety.


Sweet Kiss

Summary: ONESHOT EdWin Ed finally admitted his feelings for Winry. One day, he decided to confront her about this and never thought that he will get a taste of milk. He never expected that it actually taste good. Rated T for safety.

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist nor Ed and Winry.

A/N: _Italic-_Ed's thoughts

Title: Sweet Kiss

Genre: Romance

Author: sculd

Ed felt his heart pound harder as he was nearing Winry's room. So many questions crossed his mind.

…_How will I say it to her? How will I start? What if she's busy and doesn't want to be disturbed? What if she doesn't like me? What if she dumps me? What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she hits me with her wrench? What if she already loves somebody else? What if she already has a boyfriend? What if-_

He was driven out of his thoughts when he realized that he was already in front of Winry's room. His heartbeat paced faster.

_C'mon Ed, knock!_

He found himself totally nervous, it was his first time to deal with this whole love thing.

_Now or never Edward Elric!_

He took a deep breath and released a heavy sigh. He raised his right hand and was about to knock when suddenly the door flung open.

"Ed? Is there any problem" Winry inquired, she was carrying an almost empty glass of milk. She heard footsteps so she decided to check who it was.

"…Uh Winry… I wanna talk to you… personally," Ed said trying to be casual.

"Yeah sure." Winry said as she motioned inside her room.

Ed went inside and sat down on a chair as Winry sat on her bed in front of Ed. He gazed on the girl in front of him and felt relaxed. He found her azure eyes so stunning that he almost forgot the reason why he was actually there.

"Ed?" Winry said as she waved her hand several times in front of Ed's face to get his attention.

Ed wet back to his senses. He blushed furiously as he saw Winry's face only an inch from his. He went out of balance and fell from the chair. Winry chuckled.

"Ed, are you okay, you're probably out of yourself." Winry exclaimed as she offered a hand to Ed.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ed said in a normal tone as he took her hand and sat up again on the chair.

_Stupid! How humiliating! _

Ed mentally hit himself.

"So, what is it you wanna talk about?" Winry asked.

Ed's heart again pounded harder. His hands were now clammy and sweat beads was forming on his forehead.

"Win," He started.

Winry showed him a face of interest which meant for him to continue.

"I-" Ed continued as cold sweat trickled down the sides of his face. He felt his muscles suddenly tensing up.

"You,"

"I----I---" Ed stammered.

Long pause

Winry took a last sip of milk in her glass and looked intently at Ed as she placed the glass on top of the side table.

"I-love----you." Ed uttered as he stood up his seat preparing himself on whatever he might hear.

A smile crossed Winry's face. She was quite shocked but was very happy from what she just heard. She always dreamt of this day and now it came true.

"I love you too Ed" Winry exclaimed as she stood up and flung herself to Ed.

They went out of balance and fell flat on the floor with. Winry fell on top of Ed. With this, a grin crossed Ed's face and he kissed Winry. It started as innocent kiss then it grew passionate as Winry kissed back. Ed tasted sweetness as he was kissing Winry. He savored the luscious flavor.

They grasped air as their lips parted.

"That was sweet." Ed managed to say.

"Milk's aftertaste." Winry giggled

Ed remembered that Winry drank milk before they kissed.

_WWWWhhhhaaaa?... I never thought that milk tasted this good._

Ed smirked as he again sealed his lips on Winry's.

thank you for reading! so did ya like it? please leave a review. Flames are accepted this is my first fic so please don't be too harsh on flames. please do tell me if there are any errors, probably in spelling or grammar i'll be glad to know sorry for the OOCness.

love ya all! sparkles i love FMA and Ed! again, thanks for reading and pretty please, leave a review.


End file.
